


Ouija

by canibecandid



Category: Avengers
Genre: AU Spiritual Summoning, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canibecandid/pseuds/canibecandid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had asked Darcy, she would have told them about the burning acrid smell of metal, the sizzling of her skin in the flash of light, and the people she had left behind.<br/>But no one had asked, and she had all but forgotten anyway.</p><p> </p><p>It should be noted that while the OT3 is listed, it is not a heavy play into the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouija

 

“Hey.” Something prodded Darcy’s face, wet and slimy. “Hey you,” another poke in the face. “Halfie laid out on the floor like a college freshman, wake up.”

Her eyes zinged open of their own accord, automatically taking stock of her surroundings. Her mouth popped open at the sight of two figures, one tall and looking completely bored with a clipboard in hand and the other a blue humanoid looking fish with webbed hands.

“Do you do the hand twisty thing or do you blabber?” Clipboard asked as _all three eyes_ blinked, voice relaying that this was clearly not where they wanted to be.

“Where the fuck am I?” Darcy grumbled to herself, shakily rising to her feet.

“Whoa there!” The wet feeling came back as a webbed hand circled around her middle and steadied her. “You’re in a lesser section of The House.”

“So not twisty hands.” Clipboard drolled, scribbling furiously on the pad.

“What that great lump means is that their name is Robin, and they’re the connector of this section.” Blue lips formed a friendly smile, if you discounted the sharp looking teeth. “I’m Atlantis.” They paused, mirth glittering in their eyes. “Like cities lost or otherwise hidden in a different plane.”

“Oh.” It’s the only thing her mind can supply as she took in the new world before her. The streets were cobblestones of gold and bronze, glinting in some unseen light.

“Name.” Robin prompted heading down the road.

“Darcy Lewis?” She answered slowly, turning in circles as they approached the city.

“Sect?"

“What?”

“Oh for the love of the Architect.” Robin grumbled. “Sect, as in section. Every city is given a number based on caller frequency.”

“Caller frequency?”

“Ye- you know, honestly at this point I feel like you’re joking.” Robin turned to Atlantis and poked one of their gills. “Lanty, she has to be joking. Is she?"

“Not all of us are supreme designs of the House, Robin.” Atlantis replied smoothly, batting away Robin’s long fingers. “Where are you from Darcy Lewis?”

“Um, you can call me Darcy. I live in New York.”

“Excellent.” Robin chirped and scribbled on the note pad, ripping the paper off, folding it, and then sticking it on to her forehead.

“Darcy Lewis, sects 10 through 64. Designation: halfie.” Robin’s third eye glowed purple and the paper on Darcy’s forehead disappeared with a large puff of smoke and fire. There was a shrill pitch emitted that Robin would later claim took years off of their life, as Darcy patted and swatted uselessly at the smoke.

“You can NOT just light things on fire with your third eye when they are on someone’s forehead.” Darcy shrieked as she continued to wave in the space around her head. “Not cool, man, not cool.”

Atlantis gave a long suffering sigh while patting her shoulder.  
“I’ve been telling them that for half a millennia, bit of a lost cause at this point.”  
Robin gave a haughty smirk, as they straightened their clothes.

“Yes, well lovely as this is, I’ll give you the short version.”

“The House was designed by the Architect and contains several universes, including yours. I am one of her supreme creations, an Overseer. I oversee the running of spiritual communications between this level of the house and Earth.” Robin started, their long legs forcing Darcy to keep up at a brisk walk.

“Spiritual communication can range from anything from prayers to mediumship, the latter being specifically what I am in charge of.”  
They rounded a corner, Atlantis tugging Darcy in the right direction.

“This is the Ouija call center, where you will work until you are called back to the other side of the House.”

“You mean the part that contains Earth.” Darcy exhaled in a puff of breath, leaning on the bronze surface of the door.

“Did I not just say that?” Robin asked, head tilting to the side and eyes blinking.

“No, no you didn’t.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’ll be given training and instruction manual, then you’ll be switched to a board as calls come in. Does that make sense? Any questions?”

“Yes? No? Wait.” Darcy stamped her foot on the ground.

“Good, Lanty will help you train.”  
Atlantis rolled their eyes as Robin strolled off. “Of course Lanty will. Come on, Lewis, let’s get you set up.”

 

* * *

Honestly, living in this part of the House wasn’t so bad, Darcy concluded, twirling around in her chair as she waited for a connection to be made.

“Darcy, line five-hundred and two is coming in. Ready?” Robin prompted and Darcy could barely nod her head in time to see Robin’s third eye start glowing, only to be dumped on to the mental path they had laid out toward the Main Board.

“Are their any evil spirits among us?” The cackling voice of a thirteen year old boy came over head and Darcy gave a snort, jerking the seeker over the Yes.  
The boys hooted and howled with laughter, one begging for them to stop.

“Who did we summon?” The same boy asked, arrogance coloring his voice.

“I’m gonna tell them they summoned Satan.” Darcy grinned wildly, hands glowing a steady orange.

“Do. Not.” Robin interjected, but it was too late. Darcy quickly spelled out her message, then continued to throw the Seeker in odd directions before chucking it across the room and sending orange sparks across the board.

There were several shrieks and curses before the connection cut and Darcy was dumped back into her mind frame in the call center with Robin hovering over her.

“Paperwork, Lewis, so much paperwork.” Robin promised, third eye narrowing.  
“Totally worth it.”

Darcy had a hard time remembering that the it was totally worth it after having to do emergency erasure training and having to convince the boys of hallucinating the entire fiasco but occasionally, when training new seers, Lanty would gesture to her and introduce her as Satan.

* * *

  
“Darcy, line three-thousand and twenty-five is open. Incoming call from sect ten.” Robin said, their third eye glowing a luminous purple as they tap into Darcy’s mind. Darcy grinned and pushed her glasses up the brim of her nose, before following the path Robin had ferried for her leading toward the Main Board.

She touched the seeker, taking a deep breath as she waited for the first question.

“Is someone out there?” A deep male voice called to her. Darcy’s hands pulsed orange, before shining to a bright green. She paused, her hands still on the seeker, hovering over yes.

Green. She’s never been green, it’s always been orange. Darcy shrugged. The rules of the House don’t make sense to her anyway, so she carries on.

There’s a hushed silence that follows until it’s shattered. “Are we seriously doing this? Hard science is calling bullshit. Give me that.” Her fingertips shoot from calm green to a sparking gold and Darcy’s jaw dropped. “Oh ye powerful being from the beyond, if you’re there, how many cups of coffee have I had?”

Darcy snorted. It’s not the right question, but she plays along, guiding the seeker over the one and then the five. She can’t help but feel a little smug at the murmured ‘holy shit’ that followed.

There’s a laughing feeling, joyful and carefree as her hands glowed a vibrant purple. “What’s my name?”

Darcy paused, trickster mirth tickling her edges. ‘Which one?’ She sent back. There’s a hesitation, and Darcy closed her eyes following the purple threads leading her to a name. H-A-W-K, she starts until the threads rapidly change direction. C-L-I-N, and Darcy frowned as the threads change again. The mirth is gone and each thread feels like a trip wire. F-R-A-N-C ends abruptly to lead to B-A-R, the threads want to lead her away, but she muscled through, T-O-N.

The purple is gone so quickly that it feels like being dunked into an ice bath, her eyes snapped open, and her hands glowed a steady orange. There’s a tickling sensation, cautious and unbelieving but not unwilling to try, as black swirls sweep across her hands and wind up her forearms.  
“Who are you?” A woman’s voice asked, low and confident. Darcy frowned but spells out her name. Her heart hurt for the swirling patterns on her arms, but her head swims at the flurry of sensations flooding through.

So many people, too many people. Darcy gasped for breath as she made the seeker slide out her plight. 'Too much’.

Then there’s only one feeling. Oh.  
Darcy basked in the warmth, a red string tying to her left pinky.

“Darcy?” The man’s voice is thick and careful. “Doll?”

Darcy frowned, she knew this voice. She moved over to yes and waits.

“W-who am I?” He’s not asking his name, though he has many, Darcy found as she weeded through silver strands. She frowned again as she spelled out the only thing that rang with her.

B-E-A-R.

Another hand joins the warm ones, a heavy blue settles with the silver. Secure and steady as another red thread tied itself around her right pinky and then starts to braid with the one on the left. She’s mesmerized by the feeling. She can barely remember what it’s like to feel this way.

“Darcy, it’s time.” His voice is gravelly and tired. “It’s time to come home.”

It sounds wonderful. She can almost see it in her mind, warmth and tenderness as she’s tangled between these two red threads. Cinnamon tickling her nose and a slight tang of gunmetal.

The silver threads quiver, but Darcy holds tight, unwilling to let go. His voice is hushed and pleading. “Please?”

The seeker immediately jumps to the word yes, and Darcy wished that it wasn’t a lie.

There was a great heaving sigh behind her as Robin tapped her shoulder.

“Time’s up, Lewis.” They told her with an eye roll. “I hate this job sometimes. Once you train a decent halfie, their threads all come crawling back and you’re at square one in call center hell.” Robin grumbled, before planting a firm hand on Darcy’s shoulder. “Just know, out of all the halfies, I hated you least.”

She didn’t get to say anything before her eyes snapped open and she’s gasping for air.  
Cars zoomed by, honking and swerving.  
“Where the hell am I?” She griped, patting down the unfamiliar clothes and readjusting her glasses. She checked her pockets once and finds nothing, so she checked them again and found a phone.

A simple note attached. “Forgot you can’t summon portals.”

Darcy let out a strangled laugh as she opens the phone and scrolls through her contacts.

“Hey Hawkass, who let y'all play with Jane’s Ouija board?”


End file.
